1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high chairs and to a tray fastening therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to detachably mount a tray on the arms of a high chair but the fastenings heretofore available had various shortcomings including complexity of the parts, failure to remain in place on the arms after initial application unless the latching members are positively engaged, unreliability or difficulty in positioning and securing the tray in place, as well as hazards to the child or other user.
Stinson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,024,667; Kroll et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,478,280; and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,324 all show wooden arms with guide members or brackets attached thereto for engagement by locking members on the tray and require careful attention for assembly and retention of the tray.
Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,378; Webb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,134 and Siegel U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,808 show holding devices for trays which are directly latched onto tubular arms of a high chair but these must be carefully positioned for locked engagement. In Webb et al. and Hamilton the latching member is on a vertical pivot at one end while Siegel has a slidable bolt to that continuous manual holding is required until the latching operation is completed, otherwise the tray can be lifted from the arms.
Benoit et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,531, shows hollow tubing, substantially square in shape with a plurality of holes for engagement by terminal fingers 46 of spring pressed levers 34 on each side. The spacing of the holes permits only a coarse tray adjustment from front to rear. The tray is not retained from vertical separation unless the fingers 46 are engaged.
None of the prior art devices show spring urged hooks for engagement with a selected groove on tubular chair arms in which a hook surface is provided which is self-tightening, which is free from rattle and in which a double hook action is effective so that as soon as the tray is applied vertically to the arms the hooks prevent lifting of the tray so that the tray is in a safe position and remains so whether or not the hooks are engaged in the positioning grooves on the arms. At the same time the tray can be readily moved horizontally forwardly or rearwardly to a position in which it is locked against further movement.